Alice Madness Returns Transcript
by The Dolls of New Albion
Summary: Alice Madness Returns Transcript - entire cutscene script. (I don't own anything) First story.3 Mostly for my own purposes but fill free to use it.


**Chapter 1**

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]. Lizzie's key drops and swings slightly before it zooms in and more keys start appearing. Eventually, several pocketwatches replace the keys and Alice is seen back in Wonderland with her friends._

Dr. Bumby

Come now Alice, it's only a dream.

Alice

It's not a dream, it's a memory. And it makes me sick!

Dr. Bumby

Now, focus. Wait, you're floating again. Weightless. A cipher, relax.

Alice

Fire! I-I'm in hell!

Dr. Bumby

Forget it. Abandon that memory. It's unproductive. Go to Wonderland.

Alice

I can't. I'm trapped... in my past.

Fire onlooker #1

Sergeant, this girl is badly burned!

Fire onlooker #2

Call for a doctor!

Fire onlooker #3

Will she be alright?

Dr. Bumby

No Alice, discard that delusion. Forget it! Go to Wonderland.

Alice

I'd rather not doctor, my Wonderland's shattered, it's dead to me.

Dr. Bumby

Your preference doesn't signify girl. Now Alice, where are you?

Alice

I'm sailing, with a friend. It's... different somehow. Things have changed.

Dr. Bumby

Change is good, it's the first link on the chain of forgetting.

Alice

What's happening? Are you mad?

Dr. Bumby

I'm not mad!

Alice

Rabbit!

Dr. Bumby

That's not right. What's he doing here?

Alice

Is something wrong?

White Rabbit

Something... wrong? Raaaaaaaaaather!

Alice

Oh no, not that!

Dr. Bumby

Don't struggle, Alice. Let the new Wonderland emerge.

Alice

Pollution, corruption, i-it's killing me! My Wonderland's destroyed, my mind is in ruins!

Dr. Bumby

Forget it, Alice! Block that dream, wake at the sound.

Alice

Ahhhhhh!

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]. [START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice finishes her session with Dr. Bumby._

Dr. Bumby

There, Alice, better now aren't we?

Alice

My head's exploded and there's a steam hammer in my chest.

Dr. Bumby

Yes, well, the cost of forgetting is high.

Alice

My memories make me vomit. What can I-

Dr. Bumby

Remember other things.

Alice

I want to forget! Who would choose to be alone, imprisoned by their broken memories?

Dr. Bumby

I'll set you free, Alice. Memory is a curse more often than a blessing.

Alice

So you've said, many times. And-

Dr. Bumby

And I will say again. The past must be paid for. Now, before our next session, collect those pills from our High Street chemist.

Alice

Very well, doctor.

 _Alice walks to the door, opens it and sees Charlie._

Charlie

It's my turn to forget, Alice!

 _Alice is outside the room._

Dr. Bumby

Ah, Charlie. Your pa was hung for killing your ma who beat you. Let's forget that, shall we? The past is dead, Charlie.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _Alice sees a white cat in Whitechapel Market. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

White Cat

Mrrrow!

Alice

Hello puss! Puss puss puss! Don't be afraid!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Alice keeps on following the white cat until it leads her to an alley. [START OF CUTSCENE]. She hallucinates several people with Jabberwock heads closing in on her. A hand is placed on her should and snaps her out of the hallucination. She turns around and sees it is one of her former carers, Pris Witless._

Pris

My stars and garters, Alice Liddell! Slumming again, are we?

Alice

Nurse Witless, what luck. Twice in as many months.

Pris

You look frazzled, dearie. Not doing well?

Alice

Not really.

Pris

Come along home, then, and look at my pigeons. Pretty birds... like you.

Alice

I don't think so. Our last visit cost me several pounds and got me nowhere.

Pris

I might recall where your mangy rabbit got to.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. [START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Pris

Still a mess, no surprise. Her kin roasted like chestnuts right before her eyes! Ten years in Rutledge Asylum wasted everyone's time. Doctor Bumby won't do better. Still hauling out her questions, the fire, her memories, I deserve consideration don't I? Who found her her new clothes? Who got her a place at Bumby's? Where'd she be without me, on the street selling her backside! Likes my pigeons though. She's doled out the odd pound or two, but what I know is worth more than that. Kept her secret, haven't I? Heard her say, "All died on my account, I couldn't save you!" I'm a good sort really, not like her nanny that uppity whore, or that lawyer fellow Radcliffe took her stupid rabbit. Need money, warned her I'd tell the coppers if she didn't make a donation to my upkeep. She yells and goes off her head, days she can't even remember her name, what I've heard.

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]. Alice is on Pris' rooftop. She walks to where Pris is feeding the pigeons. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Alice

Nurse Witless, do you mean to harm me? To send me back to the asylum?

Pris

I won't say no, I've got a thirst you could photograph. [Voice becomes monstrous] Need a drink. More than my whistle needs whetting!

 _The ground beneath Alice shakes and crumbles before she eventually falls into Wonderland. While Alice is falling, various furniture, parts of machinery, and teapots are floating around her._

Pris

Pretty birds, like you.

Dr. Bumby

Go to Wonderland.

Dred

Killed her family.

Dr. Bumby

It's only a dream.

Alice

Pollution, corruption...

 _Still falling, Alice sees pipelines with doll heads. After passing these pipelines, she stands upright and transforms into her Classic dress. She safely lands on the ground and looks around._

Alice

Very upsetting journey, but I'm rid of Pris, or whatever she's become. At least the place I've landed is somewhat familiar.

Cheshire

About time too, Alice.

Alice

Blasted cat! Don't try to bully me, I'm very much on edge.

Cheshire

Purrrfect. When you're not on edge you're taking up too much space.

Alice

You're no help at all!

Cheshire

But you know I can be.

Alice

I'll frighten myself, when necessary thanks very much. I was hoping to escape from all that.

Cheshire

Abandon that hope. A new law reigns in this Wonderland, Alice. It's very rough justice all round. We're at risk here. You... be on your guard.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice sees the Drink Me potion's liquid forming a small pool on the ground._

Alice

I've been down this road before. Good things in small packages?

Cheshire

Though lacking a bathing costume, a plunge in that pool is in order.

Alice

My god, I'm shrinking in this potion! Sh-shall I disappear?

Cheshire

Almost. But the upside is that while smaller you can see things that are nearly invisible to your bigger self.

Alice

Ah, I get it. Quite. 'Forests for the trees' just the other way round. Short-sighted is more than a matter of perspective.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice follows the trail of blood and sees the skeleton of the Jabberwock with the Vorpal Blade lodged in its head. Cheshire Cat appears beside her._

Cheshire

The Vorpal Blade is swift and keen, and always ready for service.

Alice

I've not come back here looking for a fight.

Cheshire

Really? That's a pity. One's certainly looking for you.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice looks around the Duchess' house while walking and sees the Duchess herself cooking._

Duchess

Ah, it's you again Alice. You may approach.

Alice

Why would I do that? You want to eat me.

Duchess

Yes, well you taught me manners and I've lost my taste for mad women; strictly a porcine diet for me. Everything's better with bacon, don't you agree? Of course you do. Now, there are Pig Snouts scattered about. I heard a few behind the house; go fetch them for me. But take care of the pests that block your way. Pepper them up if they do. They need spice and you're just the dish - ehm - girl to season them for me. You'll find that grinder serviceable.

Alice

Why not season your own pig parts?

Duchess

Matter of priorities. My alabaster skin needs protection from the disgusting creatures running amok amidst the environs. But one gets peckish! Look, all you have to do is listen for the oink, then shoot the snout. You may like the results, I certainly will.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Alice finishes the task and returns to the house. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Duchess

Thank you so much for the snout! Now go away.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _After some carriages of the Looking Glass train falls of the edge of the vale._

Alice

Hatter always hated mechanical malfunctions. This disaster is either his doing, or his epitaph.

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice rides the tram leading to the Hatter's Domain._

Alice

The Hatter's Domain, almost as I remember it.

Cheshire

Appearances, as you know better than most, can be deceiving, Alice. Much has changed since your last visit.

Alice

Doctor Bumby says change is constructive, that different is good.

Cheshire

Different denotes neither bad nor good, but it certainly means not the same. Find the Hatter, Alice. He knows more about different than you.

Alice

But does he know more about the difference between bad and good?

Cheshire

Making friends, Alice? You're as randomly lethal and entirely confused as you ever were.

Alice

I've managed without you so far, Cat. Return to whatever hovel's home to you. I'll call if I need you.

Cheshire

Predictably rash. It's not a matter of if, Alice, it's when. Now hold on, and as they say, shut up.

Alice

So typical.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. The tram smashes into the side of the Domain leaving Alice laying on the ground._

Alice

I've made more graceful entrances, though I suppose I should be grateful nothing's broken.

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Alice

Our lovely library was a firetrap! A conflagration waiting to happen!

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice sees the limbless Hatter held up by a mechanical hand._

Hatter

[Nonsense muttering] Bad dreams... and a blasted good night! Don't be silly.

Alice

Hatter, I recall leaving you in a decrepit condition.

Hatter

What, what?

Alice

But not in pieces!

Hatter

Oh, it's you!

Alice

What's happened here? You've lost your hat, and some... parts are missing.

Hatter

Missing indeed! Though things being what they are, I barely miss their missing! As for what's happened, you should know that better than I! It's your place after all. I know my place.

Alice

When did you ever know your place? Or how to keep it? Now what's going on?

 _[Metallic screech]._

Hatter

Ahhh! That's going on! It's around and up and down and into my ears and through my eyes and up my nostrils down my gullet and winding in my guts!

Alice

Papa was exceedingly fond of trains. I don't like them much.

Hatter

You won't like this one at all, nothing like when Mock Turtle was in charge of the Looking Glass Line. This railroad's a bloody shambles. The stink is ferocious, light blinding, the noise hellacious!

Alice

Ah, quite Hatter. I get the idea, a bad train.

Hatter

The world is upside down, Alice! Inmates run the asylum, no offense, and worst of all, I'm left, tealess!

Alice

Tragic. If I do help, will you help me in return?

Hatter

Cross my heart, if I had one! Find my limbs and toss them into the chute! Machines will do the rest, be on your way now, that's a good girl! Haha, the best way out is through the clock face!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice sees the Dormouse in his control room._

Dormouse

Your presence here is unwelcome. We have a mission to complete, and you are an intolerable annoyance. Some like it hot, but no one likes it this hot! Ahahaha!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice turns the valve. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Dormouse

I've got the arms you need. Well, strictly speaking the Hatter needs them. Well, it really doesn't matter, I'm going to crush you!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice cools the lava and goes on to the higher floor to reach the Dormouse._

Dormouse

Take that then! The path "less traveled" is now impossible to negotiate. Hahaha. You can't reach me. No, not at all!

 _After Alice turns the valve to cool the lava on the second floor. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Dormouse

A temporary setback, a minor hindrance, a trivial impediment! I'll just move along, I'll deal with you later, Alice. You'll never stop our grand plan!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Dormouse flees his room and Alice pulls the lever to detach Hatter's arms and it goes into the rubbish chute._

 _After Alice retrieves Hatter's arms and returns to where Hatter is._

Hatter

Mobility will make a nice change! Expect no thanks until I'm completely reconstructed. No resting on laurels, chiffoniers, chaise lounges, mean folding chairs, stools...

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice sees March Hare in his control room._

March Hare

Your dogged persistence will be rewarded with pain! I told you to cease and desist, but my warning goes unheeded! So without regret you're about to be like a lobster who's been thrust into the boiling pot!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice pulls the lever. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

March Hare

Ah, that's it! I can feel it surging! Faster my fine feathered friends! Don't stop now!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice pulls the lever that stops some of the dodos from running. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

March Hare

Don't you dare stop! Keep running so help me, I'll, I'll, I'll!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice pulls another lever. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

March Hare

No. Stop. That's enough, now. Argh, stop your running, you blithering idiots!

 _Hatter's legs and the rest of the dodos stops running._

March Hare

You think that can stop us? The merest trifle. I'll be leaving now, you'll never catch me, don't even try!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. March Hare escapes his room and Alice pulls the lever to free Hatter's legs and it jumps into the rubbish chute._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice witnesses Hatter's limbs get attached and his hat placed on his head by various mechanical hands._

Alice

I've finished my work and you're complete, Hatter. Now, what about this damnable train?

Hatter

I feel like a new man! Or whatever I am. I feel like an unsprung spring, like an uncorroded gear, like an untarnished bit of metal that sticks in your eye!

Alice

Answer me Hatter, I'm suffering. And changes here are the cause, or they're a reflection, or the effect. What's going on? What are the new rules?

Hatter

The law is just, just a whisper away. A way whom to wonder, wonder who. Who knows how to measure rules? With a ruler! Cruel rules, myehh...

Alice

Idiot, I should have left you in bits. Come, the least you can do is help me discover what's going on!

 _Hatter places a hand on Alice's shoulder, turns her around and jumps up the ceiling. They go to the Assemblage (or Destruction) part of the domain. [END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _After Alice clears the area. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Hatter

These clock bits will be our macadam, our road into Assemblage. Courage Alice! I'll get this door open!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. While Alice fights the Ruin._

Hatter

I'm trying to think, but nothing happens. Ah, there, now I've got it! Oh yes, I'm on a roll. Won't be long now.

 _After Alice defeats the last Ruin. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Hatter

I cannot be cabobbled forever! We're in! Follow me!

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice follows the Hatter into another room, the Infernal Train is heard._

Alice

This feels like an earthquake! What's happening?

Hatter

Do I really look like I know? Your judgement must be severely impaired.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After arriving where the Infernal Train is._

Alice

We've found the source of the shaking, but are those two quaking? What are they up to?

Dormouse

You'll never stop us, silly Hatter and Alice! It's left, you're too late!

Hatter

The insolence, the arrogance, the inexorable table manners! They are destroyers of Wonderland! Defilers, diluters, derangers... Delightful... [Coughing sounds].

Alice

Did they actually create that Infernal Train to destroy Wonderland?

Hatter

What does that matter? They deserve to die! Aargh! Put me down this instant! I ought to...

Dormouse

Enough talk! Battle time, missy!

 _A huge mecha starts appearing._

Dormouse

Abandon false hope! Forget the past, the damage is done!

March Hare

Let the madness begin! Resume the folly!

 _Hatter drops a huge metal teapot on the mecha._

Dormouse

Oh no!

March Hare

Ahh!

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Hatter

No, my precious domain! And the guests! All I really wanted was another tea party!

Alice

Please, Hatter! You promised! Where is that train going? What's its purpose? Tell me, now.

Hatter

There's no time for... whatever it is you want to talk about. It's time for tea! Talk trains with Turtle, he ran the Looking Glass Line. Mhmhmhm, come on you lot! We can still be friends! I've got a fine darjeeling! Drink! drink!

Alice

My memories are shattered. I'm trying to collect the pieces, and I now believe the train impedes me. You must help me! You promised!

Hatter

Ask the one who 'helps them what helps themselves.' Whoever that is. Ah!

Alice

Very pithy. He deserved to die. And I'm about to drown in tea, and ignorance-

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

See also Edit

Chapter 1

 **Chapter 2**

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice wakes up to two fishermen in front of her._

Fisherman #1

Caught me very own river nymph!

Fisherman #2

Saints be praised, He works in mysterious ways, eh? Got plans for her?

Fisherman #1

Take her over to the Mangled Mermaid, rent a bed.

Fisherman #2

Hard to woo a girl amidst a brawl.

Alice

What do you think you're doing?

Fisherman #1

What comes natural like.

Alice

Not natural to me, get away!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice goes to the side of the Mangled Mermaid and sees Nan and Jack in a heated argument._

Nan Sharpe

Where's my money you fucking spank bucket?

Jack Splatter

Get those fat arsed whores out on the street or I'll come up and brain you!

Nan Sharpe

Shut up you cocker-snipe, you'll never get past Long Tim.

Jack Splatter

I'll get what you and your floozies owe me, Miss Ladybird. See if I don't!

Nan Sharpe

Maybe you noticed I'm not pissin' me drawers at the prospect! Ah, Alice Liddell! You'll make a nice change! Bring your disheveled self up here!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Alice goes in the back of the Mermaid and sees Long Tim dead on the ground. She goes up the second floor and goes to Nan's room. [START OF CUTSCENE]. She sees Jack beating up Nan._

Nan Sharpe

[Sobbing].

Jack Splatter

You don't give me what I want, I'll burn this dump of yours down to the ground!

Alice

Go away! She's done no harm!

Jack Splatter

She hurt me feelings.

 _Jack knocks the lamp off the table and goes to Alice and knocks her out. While unconscious, Alice hears voices around her._

Lizzie

Out like a snuffed candle, sleeps the sleep...

Mrs. Liddell

Help us, Alice!

Arthur

Fire, Alice!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice sees the HMS Gryphon at the end of Tundraful with Mock Turtle in it. She goes in the bottle through the crack._

Mock Turtle

You better come aboard, Alice. We're doomed of course.

Alice

What, there's no hope then?

Mock Turtle

Oh, there's an infinite amount of hope, but none for us. Now, get up here!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. [START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Mock Turtle

Confounded beasts, they want my ship!

Alice

I think you're more to their tastes.

Mock Turtle

Never, we're almost relatives!

Alice

You're related to soup, Admiral.

Mock Turtle

I've an idea! We leave this mayhem and go to Carpenter's show! It's better than a gaff. Carpenter promises what we don't take seriously can't harm us!

Alice

Best dive now Admiral, or the sharks will have us for lunch. Ahhhhh!

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]. [START OF CUTSCENE]. The scene focuses on the head of the Gryphon that was separated from the ship and the shifts to Alice laying on the ground while the Mock Turtle is crying._

Alice

Ow... my body aches all over! We submerged too quickly!

Mock Turtle

My ship's a wreck, and I am too.

Alice

Admirals go down with their ships. In any case, I never knew you for a sailor. If memory serves you were stationmaster of the Looking Glass Line.

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Mock Turtle

Hmmm. Sacked from the railroad without the option, redundant the nitwits said. Never a holiday, loyal as a bulldog. "Going in a different direction" my Aunt Fanny, if I had one. Going off the rails more like! Bloody disaster. Now, I'm shipless. The old railroad's dead, and this new thing's a monstrosity. Never runs on time. Engineers asleep at the switch! What I don't know about it can't hurt me. Say no more, nod's as good as a wink!

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Mock Turtle

Change the subject. We avoid speaking about the thing whose name should not be spoken.

Alice

Hearing something useful about this new train would make for a change?

Mock Turtle

You don't respect the suffering of others. Go ask your questions and smart remarks to Caterpillar!

Alice

I'm sorry, Admiral, really. Please tell me what you know about the train?

Mock Turtle

I'll just say we've escaped a contaminating corruption. Count yourself lucky to be down here.

Alice

But I don't want to escape. I want to stop it! I must stop it to save myself, and Wonderland too!

Mock Turtle

Nonsense. Speak more nonsense, diversions rule the day. The show must go on and so on. Speaking of shows-

Alice

We weren't.

Mock Turtle

Yes, well, nevermind. Here's a ticket for the show Carpenter's mounting. Use it.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Alice

I was the last one in the library, the night of the fire. The log I added to the grate was dead when I went upstairs to bed with Dinah. If it wasn't, I may be responsible for my family's deaths!

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice comes in the main theatre of Dreary Lane._

Carpenter

Ah, Alice. Delighted to see you again, my dear. Your arrival is filled with fortunate-ality itself.

Alice

Really? I... didn't even know-

Carpenter

Never mind. My pregnant show is about to pop... It requires only a medicament of your helpful-osity.

Alice

I don't have much experience, but I do need to reconstruct my-

Carpenter

We can barter. I have screw-driver nearly new, or a nice hammer, if you're more interested in...

Alice

There's a train that's corrupting Wonderland and I'm looking for help to restrain or destroy it.

Carpenter

Most vexatatious, no doubt. We'll address that ah, monstrosity directly, that's to say, eventually. Now, let's intermediate more important matters. Due to a logisterical foul-up, some of the show's requisites need to be gathered.

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Carpenter

The munificent script needs fetching. The writer's overly imaginative and is exploring several endings. Then you'll need to assemble the show's tune-deaf music. And finally gather our stars: the show's tasty... nay tasteful performers. You should leave now. The essentiality of haste is essential.

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Alice

It hardly seems you're ready for the show. Why can't you assemble these things yourself?

Carpenter

An impresario has arrangements, ducks in a row, fish to fry, coals to Newcastle, etcetera etcetera. Fetch the script from the writer, then we can batter or clatter or natter as the case may be.

Alice

Is the writer cantankerous?

Carpenter

To a personage of your distinguished repudiation? I blush at the notionality. He's an octopus, by the by. Lives over that way. Tata!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice arrives in Inky Veil to fetch the script from the Octopus._

Alice

Place smells like a ripe distillery, with a whiff of halitosis and urine.

Octopus

That's the scent of unrecognized genius! So piss off!

Alice

More empties than a Dublin brewery. The Carpenter sent me.

Octopus

For starters, the Carpenter is a pusillanimous, parsimonious, pettifogging moron.

Alice

That is maybe, but he sent me for the script. I need-

Octopus

Your needs are shite! I need a drink! Who cares. I need those responsible for my abortive career in chains, no joy. I need to know what love is! The world is mum. Just now, I need a dose of hide and seek. Find me thrice, fair maid, be quick about it. Then we can deal.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _After finding the Octopus the first time._

Octopus

This is too easy!

 _After finding the Octopus the second time._

Octopus

Oh, you have me now, won't have me again.

 _After finding the Octopus thrice._

Octopus

It's all in the game. A fair caught! You've won! You're a good sport, and no one died! Join me in the library. Unlike some, I don't welsh.

Octopus

The Carpenter commissioned a song and dance number on morality, art and good sense be damned. He demands mirth and silliness, and a straight debauchery all round. The Walrus will do a hero turn as Death. Imagine! I'll bring the script to the theatre, you can be on yer way. No doubt Carpenter's got you collecting piscine divas for the musical portion, the man rarely hires a proper talent. Some fish can sing! But not all.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice talks to the Music Fish._

Alice

I'm not terribly musical, but you seem out of tune.

Music Fish

It's not my fault! I can't hear my notes! The pipes are obstructed!

Alice

I can see that, why not do something about it?

Music Fish

And endanger my vocal chords? You might do it for me?

Alice

Everyone here has an excuse for doing nothing! Reminds me of the asylum...

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. [START OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice clears all the instruments of Ruin and they start playing the tunes._

Music Fish

There's something wrong! I can't find the time for the notes!

Alice

It's surely not lost, perhaps mislayed. I suppose I'll have to help you carry the tune. Better be light.

 _After finishing the musical challenge mini-game._

Music Fish

The audience will be grateful for your efforts!

Alice

I doubt it.

Music Fish

The performers' meager efforts will be enhanced by my musical score! Please wake them with this exciting news!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. After finding the first Oyster Starlet._

Oyster #1

[Yawns] You've just interrupted my dreams! Oh well, off to the show I suppose.

 _After finding the second Oyster Starlet._

Oyster #2

We still need the star! The star! The star!

 _After finding the main star, Alice must play the sliding puzzle mini-game._

Star Oyster

Help me, Alice! This poster for the show, it's ruined! If I can't put it back together, Carpenter will grind my pearls!

 _After completing the puzzle._

Star Oyster

Let us resume our place, before our adoring fans, at the theatre.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Carpenter and Walrus comes to the Lost Souls Locker and destroys the path leading to the Dreary Lane Theatre, stranding Alice in the graveyard._

Alice

My gosh you're not an impresario, you're a killer! The mastermind of a criminal enterprise!

Carpenter

This world is not so either/or Alice.

Alice

And I've done your bidding.

Carpenter

You did a few errands, got your hands dirty. Big deal. The show distrac-ulates the crowd. A shame you'll miss it. You need to deal with these sailors. It's your time.

Walrus

Time? Time? The time has come to talk of ships and eh, eh, and vegetables and royalty and eh, and whether pigs have wings and so on.

Carpenter

Enough of that, Walrus. You start wailing about there being too much sand on the beach, I'll have your blubber for breakfast!

Alice

Shame on you Carpenter! You made a promise!

Carpenter

I had no choice. One can't always do as one would like. I would have thought you'd know that by now.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice goes to a graveyard at the center and sees the Drowned Captain._

Drowned Captain

Friend or foe? Please Alice, help me fulfill my pledge! I need my men! They may be hostile at first, but their true souls are trapped! You must release them!

Alice

Do they want to be at peace?

Drowned Captain

They do not know their own minds. What's true of the living is often true of the dead.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After defeating the first Lost Soul._

Alice

Wait, come back here! I'm a savior, of a sort!

 _After destroying the chest where the soul of the first Lost Soul got trapped in._

Drowned Sailor #1

Grateful thanks for releasing me, I never dreamed...

 _After completing the first crypt._

Drowned Captain

That's it, that's it! Good girl!

 _After defeating the second Lost Soul._

Alice

How can a soul be so ignorant? I'm an answered prayer!

 _After destroying the chest where the soul of the second Lost Soul is trapped._

Drowned Sailor #2

Thanks for reuniting me with my ship!

 _After completing the second crypt._

Drowned Captain

Hurry along, Alice.

 _After defeating the last Lost Soul._

Alice

Do angels have this much trouble?

 _After destroying the chest his soul is trapped in._

Drowned Sailor #3

That's the way, ah? It's back to the ship for me!

 _Alice gets transported outside of the crypt where the Drowned Captain and his crew thanks her._

Drowned Captain

Many thanks, Alice! Be as good to yourself as you've been to us! Haul anchor and heave to, men! It's the wide and glorious main for us!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice makes it back just in time before the show starts._

Carpenter

Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the shoooooooow!

 _Carpenter sits right next to Alice._

Alice

Rather bizarre show.

 _Oyster Starlets enters the stage while dancing. When the main star reaches the center stage, Walrus squashes her by landing on top of her. The backup dancers are startled and started to tremble in fear._

Oysters

[Shrieking].

Walrus

That's quite enough of that I think! That's enough preliminaries! Here's the performance you've been waiting for proves I am without prejudice and have a fine sense of humor.

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE OF WALRUS' POEM]._

Walrus

Sword and crown are worthless here,

I invite everyone to dance  
Laborers, lawyers, church and gown  
All make their little prance.  
This life is full of random death  
And heaps of grief and shame,  
So few are soothed by 'accident'  
You want someone to blame.  
Fire, plague or strange disease,  
Drowned, murdered or, if you please,  
A long fall down the basement stairs  
None are expected, no one cares.  
I often must work very hard  
Sweat running down my skin,  
After the dance I then must rest  
And the eating can begin.

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE OF WALRUS' POEM]. [START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Walrus

Time to eat! Death is the ultimate equalizer! All have the right to be eaten.

Carpenter

Get in line creatures! All will be served, so to speak.

Alice

Wicked thing! Feasting while Wonderland is destroyed!

Carpenter

I am not the enemy you seek, Alice. I tried to hide this bit of Wonderland from that beast. Appeasement's never clean. We must all play our assigned roles. Are you a pawn or a queen? An idiot or a practiced fool? However this turns out, consider the prospect that you have been misled, Alice. Then ask, by whom?

Alice

Oh no! Who set that bloody train in motion?! Where's it come from?!

Carpenter

It arrived when you arrived! And it's more horrible even then you can currently imagine! The death of a dream! Caterpillar may know how!

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

See also Edit

Deluded Depths

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

 **Chapter 3**

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Scene focuses on the still burning Mangled Mermaid with bystanders staring at it as the carriage that Alice and Nan are riding on moves forward. Scene then focuses on Alice's face._

Alice

What? The blood in my mouth tastes like bile! Where's the brute that hit me, Nanny?

Nan Sharpe

Nasty prat's out cold. Not dead, and more's the pity.

Alice

What did he want?

Nan Sharpe

What they all want, money he didn't earn. What were you thinking, butting into that mess? You could've been killed!

Alice

Nanny, my mind is in pieces. I have terrible visions and I need to know-

Nan Sharpe

About the fire, same as always. You need to move on Alice. So do I.

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]_

Nan Sharpe

Well at least she's not spewing that asylum nonsense. "My past is dead, I killed them, I should have saved them, I should have died!" Her mind was in shambles. Radcliffe thought familiar faces would bring her 'round, after a year he lost interest in her inheritance, greedy sod. Still always asking his bizarre questions, a heavy dose of madness I'd say, but honesty's never the best policy in this life. When she wasn't comatose she'd gape with eyes like pinwheels, drooled, occasionally screeched, never uttered a sensible sound. And like the child she was, she kept her secrets close.

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Nan Sharpe

Gonophs and lurkers! Common as cockroaches. And those poor tykes are food for perverts. Like the blameless ants that wasps consume, or a spider's feeble prey.

Alice

You visited my room at Rutledge. What were you-

Nan Sharpe

You recall that? Radcliffe paid me, for a bit. A woman alone sometimes does what she doesn't particularly feel like doing, as you know.

Alice

Nurse Witless said you'd fallen on hard times.

Nan Sharpe

I'm no drunk like her. I'm hurting no one. Hooking's not a bad life.

Alice

Except for the pimps. She also said you might have my rabbit. Please Nanny, talk about-

Nan Sharpe

The damn fire! Never seems to help. Look Alice, I can't give you what I don't have. Radcliffe wrote the inquest report, I'll take you to him. Besides, he's got your damn rabbit, you should remember that.

Alice

Alright, but Mister Radcliffe's useless!

Nan Sharpe

Don't I know it.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice approaches Radcliffe's home. Scene focuses on the nameplate on the gate and then switches to Alice coming in and knocking on the door._

Wilton Radcliffe

[Through speaker] Yes, who is it?

Alice

Alice Liddell, Mister Radcliffe.

Wilton Radcliffe

[Through speaker] Ah, you're back. I suppose you'd better come up. Mind the latch.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice comes into the room. She sees the rabbit on the table and angrily points to it._

Alice

You do have my rabbit!

 _Radcliffe takes the rabbit and stands up._

Wilton Radcliffe

Forgotten your manners? And what else I wonder. You abandoned it at Rutledge Asylum, my dear. We've been over this before.

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Wilton Radcliffe

In a huff as usual, oozing with attitude and accusatory flummery. I've "stolen" her rabbit! Ridiculous pretext. She's here about the fire, again. All the mad child wants to talk about. My report found her family dead by misadventure, she won't accept it, goes on and on about her killing memories, and her need to know the truth. The alleged truth is the fire began in the library when the cat knocked over a lamp. The blaze trapped her parents and sister upstairs. Sister Lizzie never even unlocked her door, died in her bed. The guilty cat always sets her off, she denies it, "It makes no sense, it can't be, etcetera..." Agreed. From the outset, Alice was my candidate for the pyromaniac. The girl has a fixation with fire. I once remarked that I thought she might have had a larger role in causing the tragedy. She suffered some sort of psychotic episode.

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]. Scene then focuses on Alice waking up and slowly realizing her surroundings._

Alice

Did I rip his head off? I... wanted to... What's left of my brain will explode. Is it mad to pray for better hallucinations? Perhaps I'm fated to expire, right here...

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice looks around the Vale of Doom while walking._

Alice

This bloody Ruin! It's corrupted nearly all of Wonderland!

 _Cheshire Cat appears._

Cheshire

Seeking refuge from the wicked world? Perhaps things only look like they've gone to hell.

Alice

You're not that good a liar, and I'm not that stupid. But something a bit less calamitous would have been welcome.

Cheshire

This unmitigated disaster is your doing, and it will get worse. Your train keeps a hellish schedule. Get moving. Time waits for no one. The change has begun.

Alice

The train is perfectly capable of terrifying me, Cat. You should find another job. Is there really so little hope?

Cheshire

There's even less. And if fear paralyzes you, we are lost.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Several Insidious Ruin and a Menacing Ruin appear and attack Alice. After defeating them, Alice walks to a hookah and smokes the opium. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Caterpillar

A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.

Alice

A single step of London Bridge could end my journey.

Caterpillar

Failure as an epitaph? I'd hoped you were more courageous.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Alice travels further and fights Insidious Ruin and Slithering Ruin. She clears the second hookah of Ruin and smokes it. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Caterpillar

That vaporous ledge only appears as flimsy and insubstantial as your confidence. It will hold you. Trust me.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Alice continues further and retrieves the Teapot Cannon, she defeats the Colossal Ruin and clears the next area again of Ruin. She destroys the Ruin around the third hookah and smokes it. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Alice

I'm devastated. Look what's become of my beautiful valley!

Caterpillar

All things change in the fullness of time. Often not for better.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Before arriving to the waterfall where the Oriental Grove is located, Alice smokes the final hookah._

Caterpillar

It's not only about you, Alice! Look at the destruction around you! Consider its cause. Then, come join me.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Alice arrives at the waterfall where the Oriental Grove is located below. [START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice walks closer to the Oriental Grove._

Caterpillar

You are familiar with the saying, that "smoking stunts your growth?"

Alice

Adults assault children with that adage, usually while they've got a pipe stuck in their mouths.

Caterpillar

I won't ask you to inhale, let the smoke envelope you.

 _The smoke envelops Alice as she slowly shrinks. [END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _After exiting the temple and crossing a chasm, Alice finds the Ant Elder and must play the sliding puzzle mini-game._

Elder Ant

Your victories in combat and conundrums suggest your fitness to confront the challenges ahead. Mental strength will confirm your worthiness, or declare your defeat.

 _After completing the puzzle._

Elder Ant

You can save us! I'll open the path!

 _The Ant Elder opens the gate that leads to the first Oriental Scroll mini-game. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Elder Ant

The wicked Wasps lay siege upon us, and control the peaks to east and west, you must defeat them to reach Caterpillar's retreat.

Alice

I suppose I must go to the mountain top, as it won't come to me.

Elder Ant

We have faith, that Caterpillar, the strange and wondrous, helps those in need. One day we'll have proof! Purity of heart is to will one thing, to approach his sacred aerie, you must confront the savage Daimyos who prevent our access to his power. I'll open the entrance to the Sacred Caves, where your journey begins.

 _The Ant Elder opens the cave entrance for the Oriental Scroll mini-game. [END OF CUTSCENE]. [START OF MINI-GAME]._

[Oriental Scroll] Caterpillar

Regard this depiction of domestic harmony and order. The fruitful landscape encouraged industry, tolerance, and cooperation. Loving families flourished. Happy children and dear friends... grateful for their well-being, lived for generations, secure, active and free. But a sudden onslaught of alien attacks broke their fragile bodies and nearly crushed their generous spirits.

 _[END OF MINI-GAME]._

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Alice

Dinah saved my life! I survived because...

Dinah

Mrow!

Alice

...She showed me how to escape!

Dinah

Mao!

Alice

I didn't leave the lamp in the library, and Dinah didn't knock it over! The lamp, and Dinah were upstairs when I went to bed! Dinah was in the room with me when the fire started!

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. After defeating the Samurai Wasps._

Ant Monk

This is terrible! Oh Great Caterpillar, why have you abandoned us? The door ahead is sealed. Only by playing the correct sequence of bells can it be opened!

 _The musical challenge starts._

Alice

A dubious honor, I suspect.

 _After completing the mini-game._

Alice

The tune's embedded in my memory, like "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat!"

 _The yin and yang fish gate opens._

Ant Monk

Get to the tree, Alice! Help our brothers!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice meets the Ant Elder again._

Elder Ant

A bridge will complete the path, but this substance has blocked the way. Can you help us to remove it?

Alice

I believe I've got the proper tool.

Elder Ant

At the top of the mountain, you will find the entrance to the next Sacred Cave.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice defeats the Menacing Ruin and several Insidious Ruin. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Ant Monk #2

We are saved!

Ant Monk #3

Our benefactor!

Alice

You're free, my friends.

 _The three Ant Monks gather around a rock and start chanting to summon a mushroom._

Ant Monks

Oh mighty Lepidoptera, oh sleeper in the mountain, Many-legged lord of the lake and peak, divine benefactor, Protector of the frog and tree, on your humble ants look kindly.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice reaches the top and comes out of the yin and yang fish doors. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Ant Monks and Ant Elder

Oh mighty Lepidoptera, oh sleeper in the mountain, Many-legged lord of the lake and peak, divine benefactor, Protector of the frog and tree, on your humble ants look kindly.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice arrives at the second Oriental Scroll location. [START OF MINI-GAME]._

[Oriental Scroll] Caterpillar

The belligerents, without true cause or purpose, abused and murdered their pacific victims, whom they hated for being different. The invaders corrupted the vivid world. The assaulted could not comprehend the merciless brutality. Still, they stayed on, trying to placate their oppressors and recover their past. The cruel interlopers attacked at intervals, instead of killing them all at once. The wretched survivors suffered in perpetual fear. Is there a worse fate?

 _[END OF MINI-GAME]. Alice meets an Ant Monk and must play the sliding puzzle mini-game._

Ant Monk

Once again, the Shadow Dragon winds along the path. Follow the Dragon, Alice.

Alice

Ah, I see how it goes! Makes perfect sense, really. At least, now it does.

 _After completing the puzzle, the gates open._

Alice

The gate is opened. Now it appears I can continue my ascent to the peak.

 _After Alice arrives at the location of the sleeping Oriental Frog. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Trapped Ant

You there! Come close! I can recite Red Riding Hood backward! I know my multiplication tables, to elevens! I-I have intelligence!

Alice

Really? Persuade me.

Trapped Ant

To remove the obstruction, wake the frog and empty his belly.

Alice

Wake that? What about its tongue? And the prospect of warts? Ugh. Anyway, how do you know?

Trapped Ant

I imagined how it was done, while I was sleeping.

Alice

Perhaps if I rang that gong he'll wake up.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. After Alice arrives at the last Oriental Scroll location. [START MINI-GAME]._

[Oriental Scroll] Caterpillar

A restless seeker, on private business, arrived in the misery-infested land. She, despite ignorance, uncertainty and unhappiness in her own life, could not endure to see them suffering. She began to fight against the savage murderers, abusers and defilers without quite knowing why or for whose sake she truly fought, or how the struggle would end.

 _[END OF MINI-GAME]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice arrives at Peak Temple and sees a simulacrum of the Caterpillar._

Alice

I've come all this way to find a simulacrum?

Caterpillar

If I had the time I'd detail how often you prefer dealing with illusions rather than the real thing. Problems you don't refuse to deal with don't exist. You deny reality!

Alice

That's not right. I know what's real.

Caterpillar

No, and you allow others to tell you what isn't real. Now, come inside.

 _The ground crumbles and Alice falls into the land below where she sees the Caterpillar in his cocoon and walks toward him._

Alice

My memories are shattered. This wicked train has ruined nearly all I can recall, and Wonderland will perish completely as I lose my mind. So much has changed. I can't help Wonderland if I can't help myself.

Caterpillar

Much has changed. But you've got it backwards! Save Wonderland and you may save yourself. Carpenter was on to something, but he was hiding from the real. Your goal is to accept it!

Alice

Where should I go then? What shall I do?

Caterpillar

The Queen must be served, Alice. The Queen, in all her guises, must always be served.

Alice

How can she stem this growing corruption or assist my search? What does she know that I don't?

Caterpillar

She is someone you once knew and loved. Time, changes us all.

Alice

Not all change is good.

Caterpillar

Remember that, when you find the Queen.

Caterpillar

[Echoing] Time, changes us all...

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

See also Edit

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

 **Chapter 4**

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice clutches her head and slowly wakes up from inside the gaol._

Inmate

[In a brawl] Ahh! Get away from me!

Guard

Oi, you there! That's enough of that! Becoming a regular in this nick, Alice? What's it this time, Fred?

Fred

Howling outside the Old Lady, muttering about a murder in Threadneedle Street, cursing insects, and the national railroad. Had to bring her in, didn't I?

Guard

Tut tut tut, menace to herself, but no danger to others surely! She don't belong in gaol.

Fred

Too true, but where then does she belong?

Guard

Let her out, Fred. Send her back to Doctor Bumby, he raised holy hell last time I kept her overnight.

Fred

Oh, what happened?

Guard

Same night Jack Splatter, that waste of mother's love, was nabbed for gutting that heavy outside the Mermaid. I was taking Alice down, and ah, we meet two coppers walking Jack to the cells. He's mouthing in the usual "I never! Wrong bloke!" nonsense when he sees Alice. "That's the bitch what done it!" he yells. She screams: "You miserable cur! You leech! You maggot! Living off another's labor!" etcetera, etcetera. I'm admiring her line of inquiry, but suddenly she hits her head or something and faints. Couldn't send her home, could I?

Fred

And Doctor Bumby pitched a fit?

Guard

Said he'd have me job and me ass on a plate! Heh, told him he could have the former, heh, leave the latter alone thank you very much! Good night, Alice. You know the way out.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice arrives in Queensland after using the Cardbridge slide. She lands on a piece of a broken pathway to the Heart Palace and looks around._

Cheshire

Back to admire your handiwork? Returning to the scene of the crime.

Alice

It had to be done, Cat. You said so yourself. "You and this Red Queen cannot both survive. She is a cancer in your body. Excise her, or perish."

Cheshire

Well, she was the face of evil in the Heart of Darkness.

Alice

She didn't treat you too well last time, lost your head as I recall.

Cheshire

She was completely deranged. You picked up her crown, but now you've put it down. You must speak to her, what's left of her anyway.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice walks up to the entrance of the Heart Palace and sees the White King restrained on the door._

Alice

The Red Kingdom's in ruins, but you're no better off.

White King

When you defeated her, I tried to reclaim the castle, but I was set upon by her monstrosities. The malignant royal bitch still reigns.

Alice

I'm here to petition her. I must get inside.

White King

The only way in is through me. Sacrifices must be made.

Alice

Those who say so usually mean they should be made by others.

White King

Cynicism is a disease. It can be cured. Once inside beware of the outsized killer who patrols her domain. Never confront him, he is invincible. Now, cut me loose. I'll show you the meaning of sacrifice.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _After being chased by the Executioner, Alice slides down a hole that leads her to a room._

Executioner

[Numerous groans and shrieks throughout the domain].

 _Alice jumps down a hole in the ground and goes along a path that leads further into the Heart Palace._

Queen of Hearts

[From afar] The perfect guest does not overstay, the perfect guest stays home!

Executioner

[Numerous groans and shrieks throughout the domain].

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Dinah

Myah!

Alice

Lizzie hated locked rooms! Her room was further from the fire than mine! Smoke could not have killed her, she never locked her door. And besides, she knew another way out of the house, out of the window. Someone incapacitated or killed Lizzie, then locked her door, then took the lamp downstairs and started the fire to cover up their crime! Their plan was to kill us all!

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. The Executioner chases Alice in the Majestic Maze._

Executioner

Grrrr! Ruhhh!

 _The Executioner continues to chase Alice until she arrives in the center of the maze and finds the Eat Me cake. The Executioner stops and watches her as she takes a piece of the cake and eats it._

Alice

[Coughs].

 _Alice continues to grow in size after eating the cake. She smirks and looks down on the Executioner while he could only gape and drop his scythe in shock. Afterwards, she immediately stomps on him._

Executioner

Gru-

 _[START OF GIGANTIC]. Alice is in Gigantic mode making her way through the courtyard of Dark of Heartness. She sees a red flesh portal that summons Card Guards and stomps on it._

Queen of Hearts

Oh!

 _Alice gets hit by the staff of the Card Guards._

Alice

Ah! Urf!

 _Alice rips the tentacle of the ground._

Queen of Hearts

Wrah!

 _After stomping on the first heart._

Queen of Hearts

It's only a flesh wound...

 _Alice pulls out the second stray tentacle._

Alice

Urg!

 _After Alice stomps on the second heart._

Queen of Hearts

Oh, my heart!

Queen of Hearts

Ooh, let us be! No need to go further!

 _Alice pulls the third stray tentacle._

Alice

Urrruh!

 _Alice stomps on the third heart._

Queen of Hearts

Wrah!

Queen of Hearts

Owww! Please, go away!

 _As Alice walks towards the Heart Eye tower._

Queen of Hearts

Unwelcome visitor: return from whence you came!

 _Alice is near the Heart Eye tower._

Queen of Hearts

Cease and desist!

 _Alice takes the heart at the bottom of the tower and crushes it._

Queen of Hearts

[Screeching].

 _The tower crumbles and falls to the ground in pieces as Alice looks around and notices the Drink Me fountain. She takes the fountain and drinks all the liquid in it. She drops the fountain and steps over the small wall as she shrinks. [END OF GIGANTIC. END OF CUTCSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice slowly walks toward the throne room to face the Queen of Hearts._

Alice

I was expecting someone else.

Queen of Hearts

You don't know your own mind.

Alice

It's nearly a complete stranger.

Queen of Hearts

What you claim not to know is merely what you've denied. You've recaptured your vagrant memories, what are you doing with them? You once rejected my attempts to control our lives, forcefully! But now you've allowed another to succeed in my role!

Alice

I won't miss your tentacles.

Queen of Hearts

You'd prefer the hot stinking breath and unyielding attention of a potent unreasoning unfeeling hellraiser?! I don't think so!

Alice

Can you give me more than a warning? Caterpillar said you might help.

Queen of Hearts

I'd need a better reason to respond than what's currently on offer!

Alice

If you don't we're all doomed.

Queen of Hearts

Not doomed-forgotten. I may survive here, but you're finished! You see the pattern of destruction, I know you do. The Train is trying to destroy all evidence of your past, and especially, the fire! Now, who would want that? Who benefits from your madness?!

Alice

The destruction of Wonderland, is the destruction of me?

Queen of Hearts

Indeed! And vice-versa.

Alice

I've set it in motion, I can derail it. This is good for me. I'm not insane, I didn't kill my family. I am fine. I'm not mad, I'm innocent. I-I mean, not guilty. What's happening? What are you doing?

Queen of Hearts

The Train must be stopped. But there's more to do. Your view conceals a tragedy. The whole truth you claim to see eludes you because you won't look at what's around you!

 _The Queen opens her mouth to eat Alice and send her into a nightmare._

Queen of Hearts

There is no method in this madness!

Dr. Wilson

In my professional opinion, madness is often a treatable disease, though perhaps not in this case.

Queen of Hearts

Authority must be obeyed, or it must be overthrown!

Pris

Cruel to be kind, that's my technique as they say. But she's as mad as a hatter, poor dearie.

Dr. Bumby

The worst is over, and over, and over. Forget it, Alice. Forget it.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

On the Wiki

Wiki Activity

Random page

Videos

Photos

Chat

Forum

Media

Content

Community

About us

Contribute

Watchlist Random page Recent changes

Transcript:Alice: Madness Returns

EditTalk0

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

 **Chapter 5**

Chapter 6

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. The camera is focused on Dr. Wilson's face while he is talking and slowly zooms out to Alice sitting in a corner of the room._

Dr. Wilson

Can't distinguish reality from illusion. Remember your last journey? An elephant never forgets, where she left her trunk. But when travelling by train, a valise, never bigger than your head. I may be wrong, Your Grace, but I doubt it. Down this path of primordial ooze and sideways, once again.

Nurse Cratchet

Indeed doctor, well demanded I'm sure. I mean to say, it's very hot in here? I mean to say, fuzzy. And she's not helping! Oh, no, no help at all!

Dr. Wilson

Humiliation, I say! I approve your release and back you come like a bad penny. Reputation in ruins! People talk, Alice. I'm an old dog, buried the bone, don't you know? Loyalty... You must never run away from home. Stay, Alice. Sit!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Alice walks through the hallway of Rutledge until she arrives in the Trepanning Room. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Alice

[Shuddering gasps].

Tweedledee

If it isn't what's-her-name from the idiots ward!

Tweedledum

Yeah, it's Alice! Uncle's prize lunatic.

Nurse Cratchet

The instruments are gruesome, but a hole in the head gives the troubles more space! Just the thing for your stone of madness! Good for seizures too, maybe. You must be as sick of those as I am, hearing you whinge about them!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Alice continues forward to the Bloodletting Room. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Alice

[Shuddering gasps].

Nurse Cratchet

Some mental conditions are relieved by bloodletting. Doctor thinks it won't be effective against your symptoms, but I'm at the end of my tether, and these leeches need the work!

Tweedledee

A baker's dozen, nurse! Let me put 'em on her!

Tweedledum

No, me, me! I can make them hurt.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Alice continues walking and arrives in Ward One where both Wonderland and real-world versions of the asylum are mirroring each other. The Tweedles are upside-down, while the Orderlies and Alice are in the real-world version._

Orderly Dee

I know...

Orderly Dum

Which way's up and which way's down?

Orderly Dee

I was gonna say...

Orderly Dum

Your prayers?

Orderly Dee

Don't interrupt! If I can't...

Orderly Dum

Go to the lavatory?

Orderly Dee

Maddening...

Orderly Dum

Yes you are, but what am I?

Orderly Dee

I'll give you...

Orderly Dum

A present? You shouldn't. I've nothing for you.

Tweedledum

I defer to your enormous arse, your Worship. Just a cox-comb... A catacomb... The cat... A felix feline...

Tweedledee

What cat? Where? Is the fox among the pigeons? Sly devil!

Tweedledum

Moved out of the henhouse then? What? What?

 _Alice keeps walking till she arrives in the Waiting Room. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Dr. Bumby

Come now, Alice. Am I not to be as much honored and obeyed as the Queen? Is that asking too much? I want what she wanted. Give yourself over to that. Trade the tentacles for the Train. It's altogether a better ride. It's that, or back to Rutledge!

Pris

Never a kind word or reward for services rendered. Don't I deserve a bit of luck? Don't piss on what's right and owing to me, I say. Brought you out of the asylum, now you go back of your own accord!

Nan Sharpe

I told your mother, dear. You were a distant and stubborn child, too content in her own world. Young women need to leave their Wonderlands. The real world is not so wonderful. You'll need to grow up. Perhaps some more time in care?

Wilton Radcliffe

You look decent enough, but appearances deceive. I know you for an unstable and violent person. I can't say I'm surprised you've been incarcerated in the asylum again. A long stay under supervision would serve you right.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _Alice arrives in the foggy Hyde Park and follows the light from the lamp posts. She sees an Insane Child whose body is cut in half. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Insane Child

Help, Alice! We need your help! Don't desert us, again, don't ignore us!

Alice

Why do you suffer? The Queen's tyranny is just a memory. She has no power over you, does she?

Insane Child

Our enemies come and go, but now a new evil reigns, and this fiend's malevolence has eclipsed the conquered Queen's!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _Alice arrives in Fort Resistance and sees the Insane Children coming out of the door. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Insane Child Leader

The unstable are more than merely mad! They have other parts. The Dollmaker will deprive them of what remains of their deranged souls! They need care.

Alice

I know their pain. I would assist, but, is sanity required for the job?

Insane Child Leader

A limited quantity. You're not mad enough to be rejected. You're like them, of them in a way. But not them. I should say, not us, for I'm them, but you're on your way. The way is clearly marked.

Alice

I believe I know that way, and I'd rather not travel further along it!

Doll Girl

[Screech].

Insane Child Leader

It's here you dimwits! Get inside!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

Cheshire

Looks like a perfect fit! And I'm a perfect judge. Time to put your new noggin to use.

 _After Alice finishes the musical challenge before going to Looking Glass Railway. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Alice

No melody should soothe this outrage.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

Dinah

Myah!

Alice

I had a role in my family's demise, but I did not start the fire. Centaurs don't live in Oxford, but a certain Doctor did. I saw him, a preening undergraduate. Now I remember him! That key belongs to Lizzie's room!

 _[END OF 2D CUTSCENE]._

 _[START OF CUTSCENE]. Alice meets the Dollmaker in his workshop._

Alice

Am I not the most wretched and selfish of fortune's fools? Oblivious, I live in a training ground for prostitutes; my mentor is an abuser and purveyor; I've been complicit with my sister's murderer, and the killer of my family, as he corrupted my mind! I sought relief from my pain and you turned me away from the truth!

Dollmaker

You were almost there, almost free from what you fear. You could have been cured. You could have forgotten.

Alice

Abandon the memory of my family!

Dollmaker

They are dead, and you should be too.

Alice

You misbegotten abomination... murderer! You blood sucking parasite! The damage you've done to children... The abuse!

Dollmaker

I provide a service, in the great and awful metropolis, appetites of all sorts must be gratified.

Alice

My family, my mind, the Infernal Train!

Dollmaker

The Train is your invention, your defense. I merely set its schedule and itinerary.

"The train is coming with its shiny cars  
With comfy seats and wheels of stars  
So hush my little ones have no fear  
The man in the moon is the engineer"

Alice

I'll stop that Train, if it's the last thing I do!

Dollmaker

As you wish, it will be. You're lost. And where your body is your mind will follow, perhaps it's already there.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]._

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

 **Chapter 6**

 _Alice Liddell finds herself in an alternate version of Moorfields Street, filled with shadows of the orphans from Houndsditch, identifiable only by their plaques. Black smoke is coming out of the subway station. She descends to the platform, where she encounters Dr. Bumby. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Alice

You oozing sore of depravity... children wearing their names around their necks, as if they're breeding livestock!

Dr. Bumby

A declaration of their pedigree. You could use one, they're proud to display their provenance. Hahaha!

Alice

You brute! They can't remember who they are or where they're from. How many minds have you twisted into forgetfulness?

Dr. Bumby

Not enough. Yours would have been a triumph. Still, you're an insane wreck. My work is done.

 _Switches to Wonderland where Alice breaks free from the doll body she had been trapped in. [END OF CUTSCENE]. Now on the Infernal Train, she walks into one of the carriages, where she meets the Hatter. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Alice

Hatter, I must stop this Infernal Train and the evil force that drives it!

Hatter

Everything's a nail, is it, Miss Hammerhead? First it was your search, freighted with fear and fragmented memories. Now it's the train! Never time for tea. While your brain's on holiday, we're out ruined! Now we're all mad here and that's a good excuse for going to hell in a teapot, but not for forgetting what your senses saw. Forgetting is just forgetting, except when it's not. Then they call it something else. I'd like to forget what you did. I tried, but I can't.

 _Switches back to London where Alice is still confronting Dr. Bumby._

Alice

You've used me, and abused me, but you will not destroy me!

Dr. Bumby

No? The damage is done. The old Alice and her Wonderland retreat are demolished. You can't even recognize what's happened, and you're powerless to change it or move against me. I've made certain of that.

 _Switches back to Wonderland where Alice meets the Caterpillar in the next carriage._

Caterpillar

Come to receive your punishment then?

Alice

I know I'm guilty of something, but punishment never suits the victims of the crime.

Caterpillar

Abuse is a crime the strong visit on the weak. And you're right, Abusers are insufficiently punished for the damage they do. Those who witness abuse without seeking retribution for the harmed, pay a penalty. Your own pain mitigates your failure to act earlier, but you may not have paid enough for witnessing the pain of others!

 _Switches back to London._

Alice

You corrupted my memories, but you failed to make me forget.

Dr. Bumby

I could've made you into a tasty bit. Clients out the door waiting for a piece from a raving delusional beauty, with no memory of the past, or no sense of the future. But you wouldn't forget; you insisted on holding on to your fantasies. You're mad. Like your sister.

Alice

Don't you speak of her! You didn't know her...

Dr. Bumby

Your sister was a tease. Pretended to despise me. She got what she wanted... in the end.

 _Switches back to Wonderland where Alice meets Queen of Hearts._

Alice

My Lizzie... What is this Train's destination?

Queen of Hearts

Madness and destruction. You shouldn't ask questions you know the answer to, it's not polite. And that noise wasn't Lizzie talking in her sleep.

Alice

Oh no! Poor Lizzie...

Queen of Hearts

And there are no centaurs in Oxford. Make your survival mean something, or we are all doomed!

 _[END OF CUTSCENE]. Still in Wonderland, Alice makes her way towards the Train's engine, where the Dollmaker is waiting for her._

Dollmaker

Hahaha! Hide in your sham!

 _She defeats the creature's left hand._

Dollmaker

The past must be paid for.

 _She defeats the creature's right hand._

Dollmaker

Roahhh! Make believe avenger!

 _Alice is able to kill the monster responsible for corrupting Wonderland._

Dollmaker

[Gurgles and dies].

 _Switches to London. [START OF CUTSCENE]._

Alice

I'll see you charged. In prison, some half-wit bruiser will make you his sweetheart... and then you'll hang!

Dr. Bumby

Indeed? A hysterical woman, former lunatic, roaring outrageous accusations against a respectable social architect and scientist. My god, Alice, who would believe you? I scarcely believe it myself.

Alice

You monstrous creature! Such evil, will be punished!

Dr. Bumby

By whom? By what? Psychotic, silly bitch. Your madness will be punished. Now leave. I'm expecting your replacement.

 _Alice shoves Bumby into oncoming train after taking back Lizzie's key and changing into her Wonderland form. Alice slowly walks out of the train station and sees that Moorfields Street had changed drastically. Alice walks down the street as the camera pans out to show Londerland._

Cheshire

Ah, Alice, we can't go home again. No surprise, really. Only a very few find the way; and most of them don't recognize it when they do. Delusions, too, die hard. Only the savage regard the endurance of pain as the measure of worth. Forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it, agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering. And our Wonderland, though damaged, is safe in memory... for now.

 _[END OF CUTSCENE AND GAME]. Fade to credits._

See also Edit


End file.
